Love At Last
by Tayzie-Lee
Summary: This is something I worked pretty hard on and I am absolutely obsessed with Benny...I hope you guys like it! REVIEW


I'm a Mojave Desert courier. My name is Tay Atchison. I'm on my way to new Vegas to deliver a package. New Vegas is the most glamorous attraction in the Mojave: gambling, girls, and booze.

Arriving in New Vegas, I see a casino called "The Tops." I smile to myself enjoying a private joke about tops. I walk along the strip making noise without saying a word. NCR troopers are whistling and blowing kisses at me. I flutter my thick eyelashes and smile seductively.

I reach the door to The Tops and go in. A man starts calling me babydoll and saying he has to check me for weapons. I pull him close to me and move my .357 magnum to his groin. I whisper in his ear,

"Touch me, and I'll fill your dick full of holes."

He immediately starts to sweat and says,

"O-okay, No need to shoot my Johnson ma'am."

I laugh and shove him off me and he straightens his tux and goes back to his desk. I put my gun into my holster on my leg and walk to the casino area. I walk to the black jack table and lean over it and watch attentively. I hear a noise behind me, a voice.

"Helloooo there, sweetheart," He says with a voice like velvet.

I turn around and see the most gorgeous man in the Mojave, but I have pride.

"Who are you calling sweetheart?" I say fiercely.

"Oh, babydoll, you. You ain't gotta pretend to be a thug pussycat. The Ben Man won't hurt yah." He puts his hand on my ass.

I grab his arm and flip him around facing forwards. I twist his arm behind his back and pull upwards.

"You were saying?" I ask.

A group of men in suits run out and the leader yells,

"Get your mitts offa Benny, lady, or we shoot."

Benny gets nervous and says,  
"No fellas that won't be necessary, me and dollface got off to a bad start and I insulted and underestimated her toughness." I push his arm up further and he lets out a cry of pain and I let him go.

"Yeah, sure, bad start…whatever you want to call it." I say sarcastically.

"Swank, come over here buddy!" Benny yells to the leader.

"I didn't realize the lady was with you. Man, she's a real looker. Where'd you find her?" Swank says looking me over.

"Bent over the black jack table." Benny says with a chuckle.

"I see." Swank laughed.

"Babydoll, this is my right hand, Swank."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I say sarcastically with a roll of my eyes.

"Excuse us for a moment." Benny says to me.

They walk to the stairs and Benny says,

"Isn't she a 10 man?"

"Benny, isn't that the courier that you've been hired to kill? Looks like her to me."

"No way!" Benny says in denial glancing down the stairs at me."

"You know what you have to do." Swank says.

Benny puts on a straight face and walks back to the casino.

"Hey sweetheart," He says with a genuine smile.

"Hello Benny," I say and sigh.

"What's a matta doll?" He says suavely.

"How about we go up to your room and I'll tell you, I don't have to leave until 7 in the morning and it's only 10:00 pm." I say with a smirk.

"Whatever you say babe." Benny says and receives a glare from Swank across the room.

He leads me to the elevator and tells me ladies first. We reach his room and I walk in admiring the place. I turn to say something to him and trip; I land in his arms. At first he just stares into my eyes…then he pulls me closer to him in the most passionate kiss I've ever received, moving his lips against mine almost professionally.

"Benny? What are you—" He puts a finger to my lips and kisses me again.

"I can't get enough of you doll, you taste like sugar." He says between kisses.

I put my fingers in his hair and run them through it foiling up what order he had maintained in it; soft as silk.

"Benny, seriously, why me?" I turn around with my back to him. He wraps his arms around my waist and puts his mouth close to my ear.

"You aren't like the rest of those broads that don't even have a brain in their head. Ring a ding baby, you're my girl." He starts to plant kisses on my neck and I moan softly.

"Who said that I'm YOUR girl?" I say teasingly.

"Well sweetheart, since you're a real free thinker I suppose that's entirely up ta yah."

_*I want her to be my girl but damn, I have to kill her...What the fuck do I do?*_

"Well, it depends on what you do for a living, gotta have a stand up guy."

"I own The Tops baby. What do you do?" He purrs.

"I am a courier, unimpressive or not, a girl's gotta make a living." I smile.

"Indeed she does, dollface." He continues to kiss my neck.

"Mmm…baby I never told you my name, it's Tay." I say suddenly.

"Alright, Tay." He bites down on my neck and I shiver and moan a bit louder.

"You like that kind of thing, Tay?" He nibbles on my neck.

"Yeah, Benny, I do." I shove him on the bed and sit on him. I pull him up to my lips by his tie and kiss him hard. He pulls my shirt over my head and looks at me in my black bra.

"Yummy. Lemme see those charlies baby." He says anxiously and reaches behind my back to undo my bra.

"Oh, baby, absolutely beautiful." He says with a sexy growl and grabs one in his hand and rubs my nipple until it's hard. He kisses all over my chest and licks and bites, wanting to devour me.

"Baby, whatcha got under that skirt?" He sneaks his hand up there and rubs my clit through my underwear. I kiss him and moan into his mouth. He tastes so good and I probably couldn't say no if I tried. Benny is lucky that he is a smooth talker.

Benny flips me over on my back and smiles at me. He pulls my skirt and underwear off and stands up to strip his clothes off too. He crawls onto the bed beside me and pulls me close to kiss me.

"Well, baby doll, I can truly say that I'm addicted to you. You're a drug." I put my lips on his and put my tongue in his mouth, exploring it thoroughly. I pull away and bite his neck hard and he moans.

Benny pulls me on top of him and I sit on his hard cock. Our bodies move rhythmically until we both are exhausted. Benny and I collapse into each other's arms, out of breath. I don't even notice myself fall into a peaceful sleep.

I wake up to my pipboy beeping, it's 6am. I move Benny's arm off of me and slowly get out of the bed and look at him; gorgeous when he's sleeping, simply breathtaking. I write him a note and leave it on the end table. I put my clothes back on and slip out the door and down the elevator. I reach the outside and the strip is lit up beautifully. I walk across the street and down to the Lucky 38. As I'm walking up the stairs I hear a gun click. I put my hands up in the air and turn around slowly.

"Benny? What the hell? But…I thought?" I ask nervously.

"It's the end of the line doll." He says with an expressionless face.

"The end of the line for what?" I ask anxiously.

"I need that chip, gorgeous." He says.

"But what for? I am just doing my job Benny."

"And I'm just doing mine pumpkin." He starts to squeeze the trigger.

I look at Benny and squeeze my eyes closed hoping to open them to a dream.

"No, Benny, please…just don't." I beg.

"Sorry doll…" He says, starting to show emotion.

"Oh by the way, Tay, I think I love you too…" He walks up to me and kisses me on the lips just like our first time.

A loud shot rings out and I'm overwhelmed in darkness. He holsters his gun and grabs the chip out of my bag and walks away.

Dear Benny,

I know it's only been a day, but I like you, a lot. I hope it wasn't just sex to you. You made me feel like someone cared about me. I have to leave now but I'll be back in an hour or two and then we can talk, or whatever you want to do! And Benny…I think I love you.

Love,

Tay Atchison


End file.
